dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons (竜 Ryū) are a reptilian demi-human race deeply embedded in mythological history around the globe. Regarded as legendary beings, Dragons are held in high esteem as demi-gods and beings of extremely high reputation. Sometimes portrayed as hoarding treasure and said to breathe fire or to be poisonous, humans in medieval time often sought to make a name for themselves as "Dragon Slayers"; warriors who specialize in fighting, hunting and killing dragons. While some Dragons can transform into humans to conceal themselves, others prefer to hide in dungeons and caves away from human civilization. Physiological Attributes * Dragon Physiology: ** Cold Blooded: Dragons are poikilothermic due to being a reptile. ** Dragon Skin: Dragonic scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. However, nowadays, threats to Dragons are rare. *** These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing. Dragons also have to maintain them (moisturising and clipping) lest they get rough to the touch. *** Dragons have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as kill the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. ** Prehensile Tail: Many dragons can use their tail to grab things. It’s size makes it able to support their body weight but makes most of them unable to sleep on their backs. *** The tip of a Dragons tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone, akin to the tip of a Lamia's tail. ** Wings: Due to having large wings this gives dragons the ability of flight. * Superhuman Strength: Dragons has bestial strength, far greater than those of any human, but unknown if they are stronger than Trolls or larger species. * Dragons are genetically compatible with most humanoid species; including but not limited to humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes and halflings. Much like how they collect treasure and prized items, Dragons will also collect harems of winsome beings they find attractive and frequently indulge in sexual discourse with them either individually or in orgy-like groups. The resulting offspring from these liaisons are known as "Half-Dragons", "Dragon kind" or "Dragonborn". * According to taxonomists, Dragons are not true reptiles, given their skeletal structure, and musculature, they are actually much closer to mammals than anything else. They are also more accurately classified as scaly monotremes; as the females lay eggs and then nurse their young for the first few months of their lives. Subspecies Gargoyle Gargoyles are a demi-human race of sea dragons whose origins in human mythology start in the Christian legend of France. In the legend, a terrible sea serpent known as 'the Gargouille' one day emerged from the Seine River and began to spew water about the country side to create a great tidal wave. Whatever the waters did not kill, the dragon devoured for its meal. The archbishop of Rouen, St. Romain, intended to put a stop to the problem. Legend has it that all it took to calm the dragon was the symbol of the cross made by St. Romain's fingers. At the sign, the dragon fell docile, and the archbishop bound the dragon by the neck and led it back to the local township. The people condemn the dragon to die by fire, since it killed so many with water. The people burn the creature, and they cast the pile of ash it left behind into the Seine River, from where the dragon first had come. Regardless of the authenticity of this legend, Gargoyles are now regarded as personifications of evil who paradoxically serve as protectors from other evil creatures (possibly as penance for what the Gargouille did). Chione is a Gargoyle Huan Long Based on Chinese Mythology, Huan Longs are Chinese dragons that are color yellow, hence their names, this species should not be confused with Ryu-Jins, since they are far different due to racial terms. Also they appear to be similiar to Lamias, possessing the upper body of a humanoid but the lower half are those of a dragon's tail. Fan Long is a Huan Long Yamata no Orochi Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, "8-branched giant snake") or Orochi, is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed dragon subspecies that resides in Japan. Possessing similar traits to the Hydra, they possess eight serpents attached to their head and have eight serpentine tails. Kagachi is a Yamato no Orochi Quetzalcoatl The Quetzalcoatl is a serpentine Dragon subspecies that languished in Mesoamerica (Mexico) where they are worshiped as the "feathered serpent" gods of wind and learning; regarded as being responsible for giving Mesoamerican society books, the calendar and maize (corn). They are also regarded as a symbol of death and resurrection and were the patron of the priests of ancient times. Qukul is a Quetzalcoatl Members *Horo (Dragon) *Fan Long (Huan Long) *Kagachi (Yamata no Orochi) *Qukul (Quetzalcoatl) *Chione (Gargoyle) Gallery Newhoro2.jpg|Horo(ver. 2), a Dragon Horo100.PNG|Horo, a Dragon Fan Long care event.jpg|Fan Long, a Huan Long (or simply Yellow Dragon) Kagachi affection f.jpg|Kagachi, a Yamata no Orochi 0012_Affection_A.jpg|Qukul, a Quetzalcoatl 0039_Affection_A.jpg|Chione, a Gargoyle SleepingwithHorns.png SleepingwithTails.png SleepingwithTails2.png See Also *Dragonewt - a reptilian demi-human race said to be descended from Dragons. Trivia *Though it is officially stated that Dragonewt and Dragons are not the same kind, they are however defined as the same sub-species (simply saying as "cousins"). *Dragons are one of the most iconic ideas in Mythology around the world. It has appeared in many forms of media such as games, books and movies. In fact nearly every human culture that has ever existed has a story about them. *Dragons can be classified to 3 sub-groups: Western, Eastern, and Wyvern **The original Idea of "western" Dragons comes from the Nibelungenlied, which is part of the Western-germanic Mythology. *Despite being a dragon, it is unknown if Horo can breathe fire or not. *It is known in popular culture that the Dragon species has long held a rivalry with the Gryphon species for the title of "King of all Creatures". **Though it is stated in most media and story descriptions that the title is given to the Dragons arguably. *The sexual fetish for dragons and/or draconian beings is an officially recognized fetish known as "Dracophilia". An individual (male and/or female) who is sexual attracted to the image of dragons and their anatomy and can become aroused by the notions of dragons being sexual, dragons mating with other beings or dragons, or they themselves mating with or being mated by dragons, is known as a "Dracophiliac". Category:Dragons Category:Monster Species Category:Terms